Colors
by Yamikyuu
Summary: She's just a lifeless doll with no emotions. But her master is determined to show her just how beautiful the world could be—Soulmates AUish. Elboy/Eve oneshot for my return plus a message to anyone interested c:


**You may know me as Shikuyami/Shirayami, from a year ago. I went dead for over a year. Anyways, back for some who knows what~**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to KOG and I'm just here for plot uwu**

* * *

 **Characters**

Elsword - Lord Knight - 18

Eve - Code: Battle Seraph - ?

Rena - Grand Archer - 27

Ciel - Dreadlord - 29

Add - Mastermind - 21

* * *

A young man walked over towards a young girl whose body laid lifelessly against the wall. He knelt down and took a sliver of her silvery white hair, bringing it up to his lips gently kissing it. He gazed at her with his crimson red eyes that matched his spiky red hair. He glanced over to her left arm, gently grasping her palm, turning her arm to press a small button that was centered at her palm.

 _To turn on, press the on button again_ , a weak mechanical voice cried out. He pressed the button once again, watching as the girl's eyes slowly opened. Her head adjusted to look at him, piercing his eyes with her amber ones. He smiled at her, "Good morning, Eve..."

She looked at him through her world of only black and white. _Why was Master smiling_ , she thought to herself. She was confused about his everyday actions. She moved her right arm towards his face, caressing it with her hand, "Good morning, Master. Is there something you would like Eve to do? Take another walk?"

She watched as he chuckled at her. Why was he chuckling this time? She tilted her head to the side instinctively. He chuckled at her once again, grinning at her. "Master, why are you laughing at Eve?"

He smiled at her. She was too cute that he had to chuckle at her again. He watched as she showed a small hint of bewilderment as he brought his face closer to hers. "Let's take a walk in the forest today, Eve."

"As you wish, Master. Eve will accompany you to the forest today. Would you like Eve to carry anything for you to snack on?"

He shook his head as he began to pull himself up from the ground that they were sitting on. He extend his hand to her as she grabbed it, pulling her up as well. He looked slightly up at her eyes, surprisingly she was somehow taller than he was, but he loved her despite the flaws. He grinned at her, "I can carry it myself today. Is there anything you'd like, Eve?"

She gently shook her head, looking at his black and white self. His hair was the same shade of grey as his sharp-loooking eyes. "Eve is fine with whatever Master picks. Shall we go to the kitchen to look for snacks?"

He grinned at her once again, this time she felt something hit her chest. Was there something wrong with the system? She should go tell Master later to ask for the mechanic so she could be repaired. He opened his mouth to speak, "Let's go, Eve!"

He quickly grabbed her right hand with his own, beginnng to run out of the room and into the hallway. She followed him at the same speed he was pacing at as a small smile began to form on her face. He felt it weakly, looking back to see it himself as his face began to get a little pinker. She was too cute.

She sensed a slight difference in her eyesight, for her master's hair seemed different than the typical grey she usually saw. She didn't know what it was. There was definitely something wrong with her, and she would need immediate attention after the walk with her master. The kitchen door seemed a bit strange as well when they arrived.

He opened it, and the scent of a freshly-baked cake flowed out from the kitchen. Inside was the chef herself, mixing ingredients for the icing of the cake. Beside it were strawberries, and they looked different as well for Eve. She rubbed her eyes to see the same thing. _Huh?_

He drooled as he glanced at the cake. But his chef glared at him as if she was saying, _Do you want a death wish?_ He shook his head, then noticed that they were the only ones here. "Rena, where's Ciel? Shouldn't he be with you?"

The chef shrugged, then went back to concentrating on the cake. He sighed, whatever. He walked over to the fridge, opening it to see some muffins and sandwiches. He looked around the kithcen, "Rena, where's the picnic basket?"

Without looking up, she pointed to a small corner. He walked over to it, grabbing the basket. Eve followed him, and he turned back to the fridge. Their faces kept coming closer and closer as they bumped their heads into each other. He rubbed his head, "Eve? Why are you so close to me?"

"Master, you are still holding Eve's hand, remember?" lifting their connected hands up to his view of sight.

He immediately let go, blushing madly. The chef smirked at him as he glared at her, and she went back to working on the cake. "Sorry! Well, let me put the muffins and sandwiches in the basket, and then we're off, hehe..."

She watched as he walked over to the fridge, putting them into the basket. She looked at his face, confused. Why was his face the same color as his hair and eyes now? She rubbed her eyes again, but to no avail, it still looked the same to her. He noticed her actions, looking at her with a sense of worry. "Is there something wrong, Eve? Should we go ask Add to check up on you?"

She shook her head, "It's fine, Master. Eve can wait until after the walk is over. Shall we go now?"

* * *

They had gone to this forest many many times, yet it had seemed very different for her. She and her master were holding hands again, and she felt the pain in her chest once again. She could bare with the pain until the end. Her master constanly glanced at her, smiling ever so gently. She surprisingly smiled back at him. He was too kind.

He constantly blushed every time Eve began to smile. Was his attempts finally paying off? He grasped onto the basket, then smiling contently. The rustling green leaves and the cool breeze felt good against his face. He enjoyed looking at Eve's amber eyes that were softening at every step.

Despite the pain in her chest, the rest of her feel tingly. It was a good feeling to her. Feeling? She wasn't sure what was happening to her. At least it seemed as if it was boosting her up. She held her master's hand tightly, smiling even more as she felt the breeze as well. The sky wasn't grey like it used to be, but it looked nice. "Master, what color is the sky?"

He looked at her with widened eyes. Was this a huge development? She was smiling at him, and his heart was pounding so fast. He smiled at her back, "It is blue, Eve..."

* * *

They had decided to take a short rest, sitting in a small rest area on a log beside each other. Eve looked at her master, noticing new things about him. He was wearing blue pants, not grey. She looked at the grass, confused. It was definitely not blue. She took one of the sandwiches, biting into it.

He was munching on his sandwich, while watching Eve look around the place. His wish was slowly being granted to him as the silvery white-haired girl was eating her sandwich while smiling. His heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. He was tempted to attack his beloved "doll", but he refrained from doing such a thing.

"Master, what color is the grass?"

"The grass is green, Eve."

"Green... So the leaves on the tree are green as well?"

"Yes, Eve."

"Master?"

"What is it?"

"Eve doesn't know what Eve is feeling right now."

"Perhaps you're feeling happiness."

"Happiness?"

"Yes, I feel happy beside you all the time, Eve."

Eve grinned at him, "Eve feels happy with you too, Master."

* * *

He extended his arm to gesture for them to hold hands once again. He had one more place he definitely had to show her. She accepted his hand, holding it tightly like usual. "Let me bring you to this beautiful place, Eve."

"Beautiful?"

"You'll see," he said, chuckling.

He began to run as she followed him at the same speed. She looked at the green trees with their brown trunks and branches. She looked at the squirrels on the tree that speckled in brown, black and grey. The birds were colorful: some were blue, others were yellow and one was black. Her eyes were sparkling with interest. She had never seen anything like this before. She didn't want to be repaired anymore, even with the pain in her chest, pounding constantly.

He frequently glanced at her, grinning with happiness. They were getting closer and closer. Eve gazed at the sky. It was no longer blue, but a color she did not know. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, for her master was still running. She'd ask later, when she had the chance.

 _Almost there_ , he thought as a small crack of light was visible. "We're almost there, Eve!"

As they reach the light, they passed through, being enveloped by the light itself. Eve's amber eyes widened, "Ma-master, what color is this?"

The top part of the sky was becoming a dark navy blue, and the bottom half was a nice golden yellow like her eyes. He smiled as she continued to talk, "It's the same color as your spiky hair and your sharp piercing eyes, right Master? And your face too!"

 _Face?_ He blushed madly, after noticing that she had constantly seen him blush. His heart was pounding madly, "The sky is a beautiful shade of red, Eve."

Eve brought her right hand to her chest, feeling her heart going faster and faster. And her chest was pounding even harder than before. "Red..."

He looked at her, noticing tears coming out from her eyes, "Ev-eve?"

She grinned, "The red sky is very beautiful, right Master?"

"Ah yes..."

She constantly felt the pain, as she got closer to her master. Was there something wrong with being near her master? She looked at him as her face felt slightly hot. Her face flushed in red, "Ma-master..."

He turned his head towards her, "Hmm?"

"Is there something wrong with Eve? Eve feels so much pain over here," tearing pouring as her face was burning red.

His eyes widened. He couldn't control himself anymore as he hugged her, kissing her forehead. "You know, Eve. The color red is also a symbol of love."

She looked at him, "Love?"

He smiled, "Listen to my chest..."

"Your heart is beating very fast like mine, Master. Are you also feeling pain?"

He gazed into her amber eyes with her crimson red ones, caressing her cheek with his right hand, "I am, but it's a good feeling, right Eve?"

She nodded, "So... this is love, Master?"

He grinned at her, blushing madly, "So... can I kiss you, Eve?"

"Ki-kiss?"

"You know... the thing that Rena and Ciel always does..."

"You mean when they pressed their lips to-together..."

"Yeah... so can I?"

She nodded, blushing madly. He cupped her face with his hands, pulling her down as their lips pressed together. They let go within a second with both their faces burning red. Eve looked at him, "A-again?"

He pulled her in for a kiss, forgetting to nod as a heads-up. Their tongues ravished inside, and they let go as a couple more seconds than before, panting for air. "A-"

He interrupted her once again, pressing his lips with hers, before letting go for more gasps of air. She blushed madly as he grinned, "I love you, Eve..."

She looked at him and the beautiful sunset, "Thank you for showing me these colors, Master..."

She pulled him in for a small peck on the lips, blushing madly when letting go immediately, "And I love you too, Elsword..."

* * *

 **I haven't written Elboy/Eve in months, welp. I hope you enjoyed this and the...**

* * *

 **Omake**

When the new couple came back with their hands together, smiling brightly as each with flushed cheeks, the two chefs looked at each other, grinning. Rena smirked, "You owe me a kiss now, Ciel-boo. I told you they were going to hook up~"

The man chuckled, "Alright, alright, you win..."

He pulled her in for a kiss, where their tongues were fighting for dominance. But suddenly they were interrupted by a younger man whose white hair was tied in a ponytail, "Can't you two do your lovey dovey shit somewhere else..."

They let go, blushing. Rena chuckled, "Please, Add. You're just pouty because Aisha isn't here to comfort you, right~"

Add blushed, hearing the name of his lover, "Shut up, you idiot couple!"

* * *

 **Anyways, I'm planning on making another OC-based story, like Another Adventure. So if you are interested in having your OC in the story, PM me. Taking 5 "good" OCs, and maybe at most 8-10 villains?**

 **Pce out :3**


End file.
